The present disclosure relates to a differential signal transmission cable, a multi-core cable, and a method of manufacturing a differential signal transmission cable.
Conventionally, a differential signal transmission cable is used for signal transmission between electronic devices or between substrates in electronic devices. Examples of the electronic devices include servers, routers, and storage products that handle high-speed signals of several Gbps or more. A differential signal transmission cable has two signal lines (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-289047).
Using a differential signal transmission cable, signal transmission by differential signal can be sent to a receiving side. In the signal transmission by differential signal, two individual signals of opposite phases are input to two signal lines of the differential signal transmission cable. The receiving side synthesizes a difference between the two individual signals of opposite phases to acquire a differential output.